


It's just like riding a bike

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Modern AU. Former soldier, Roy is teaching Elicia how to ride a bike in her dad's absence. His best friend Hughes had his deployment extended and he wasn't home for Christmas. With promises to record the experience, Hughes asks Roy to teach his daughter to ride her bike without stabilizers. Roy gets more than he bargained for after an almost accident involving a beautiful blonde.





	It's just like riding a bike

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes out to @fullmetalscullyy and @ruikosakuragi for this. I came up with a rich and angsty backstory for tiny drabble which I hope to eventually get to. For now, here’s the fluffy Elicia and Roy goodness along with that meet cute. Also, you might remember our discussion about Gracia’s profession.

**It’s just like riding a bike**

**  
**The dark haired man knocked on the front door. The door opened almost immediately and he was almost bowled over by a little girl. **  
**

“Uncle Roy!”

“Hey, Elicia.”

Her mother followed bringing a small child size bike with her. He took the yellow bike from her and removed the helmet.

She smiled at him. “Thank you so much, Roy.”

“It’s my pleasure, Gracia.” He winked. “Besides, Elicia did such a great job as my eyes, it’s the least I can do.”

Elicia tugged on his hand. “I was a good nurse, Mommy. I was such a good nurse I made him see again.”

“She was much better than any of those nurses in the hospital.”

Gracia arched an eyebrow.

“Except for your Mom, of course,” he amended. “That’s where you got your gift from.”

The woman rolled her eyes and Roy winked. He had stayed briefly with the Hughes after had been discharged from the military. He owed them all so much.

Roy bent down and tied Elicia’s bike helmet. “Are you ready, Elicia?”

She pumped the air with her fist. “Yes!”

He smiled and stood up, “Alright, before we go let’s take a picture to send to your dad.”

He pulled out his phone and winked. “Say cheese?”

The five-year-old struck a pose. Hands on hips, big smile. Roy snorted.

Gracia kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Be a good girl for Roy now.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Gracia waved at them before going back inside. He hoped she got some rest before the baby woke.

“Let me push the bike,” Elicia ordered.

Roy let go of the bike and she began to push it along. He walked beside her on the outside of the path.

“When is Dad coming home, Uncle Roy?”

Roy’s smiled faded. “I don’t know, but he’ll be home as soon as he can.”

He shouldn’t be the one doing this. Hughes should be here with his kid, teaching her to ride a bike not him. Elicia received the bike for Christmas. Hughes had been due to be home just in the time for the holidays but his service got extended. Not wanting his little girl to wait until later in the year, he had elicited a promise from Roy to teach her because Gracia had her hands full with a small infant. So, Roy swore he would take pictures and videos so Hughes could share the moment.

“Are you excited to learn to ride with stabilizers?”

Elicia nodded. “I’m a big girl.”

“Sure you are and you’re very brave.”

They took the small path down to the greenway where Roy figured would be the best place to teach her. It was a Saturday morning and the path would be quiet except for the occasional dog walker or jogger.

When they got to the bottom of the path, Roy took out his phone again. He led her over onto the green. She would be less likely to hurt herself on the grass.

He turned on the video on his phone as Elicia scrunched her nose as she got up on the bike. Roy went behind her holding onto the back of the bike. Elicia put her legs on the pedals and Roy started moving the bike. Elicia wobbled a little but Roy kept a firm hold on the bike with one hand and his phone on the other. After a few rounds of the green area, Elicia was starting to get more confident on the pedals. He took his hand off the bike as she pedaled delightedly not noticing he wasn't holding the bike.

“Look, Elicia, you’re doing it on your own.”

Her eyes widened comically and she continued on a little before the bike wobbled again. He caught it before she fell.

“Great job, kiddo.”

“Did you make a video for Daddy?”

“I certainly did.”

She put her feet on the ground and clapped her hands together. “I can’t wait to tell Daddy all about it on the computer.”

Roy grinned.

“I’m going to do it again.” She put her hands on the bike handles and her legs on the pedals. “You can let go now, Uncle Roy.”

He hit record again and let go. Elicia giggled as she pedaled harder.

“Slow down, Elicia.”

“I can’t!”

But he was too late as she almost collided with a woman out walking her dog. The two jumped out of Elicia’s path and Roy caught up to the bike and Elicia just in time to prevent her falling.

Instead of being upset, Elicia was giggling even though Roy’s heart was practically jumping out of his chest. He was supposed to be looking after her, not letting her get injured.

“That was fun!”

He turned to the woman and the dog. “I’m so sorry about that. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“We’re fine,” she said. “Accidents happen.”

 _Wow - she is beautiful._ Her blonde hair fell about her face as she bent down to pet her dog. Roy’s face was warm. The woman was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Elicia hid behind his leg. “Is the lady mad?”

He shook his head. “Of course not.”

If the woman was mad at anyone, it would be him for being careless.

“That kid of yours has beans,” said the woman.

He turned to look at the woman again.

“Oh, uh, she’s not my kid.” Roy put down the phone realising he was still recording. “But yeah she does.”

“I like beans, Uncle Roy,” Elicia whispered.

He smothered a laugh.

She looked around his leg again and whispered, “Can I pat the dog?”

Roy was about to interject when the woman interjected. “Sure, he’s very placid. His name is Hayate.”

Elicia came out slowly from behind Roy and held out her hand for the dog to sniff. Hayate sniffed and licked her hand. The little girl giggled and petted the dog.

Roy held out his hand to the woman. “I’m Roy and this is my niece, Elicia. Well, she’s really my honorary niece. Her parents are my best friends.”

The woman smiled and took his hand. “I’m Riza.”

Roy rubbed the back of his neck. “So - uh, do you come here often?”

He grimaced.  _Shit, I sound like an idiot. I sound more like a teenager than a grown man._

Her lips twitched.

_Thank god._

“Funnily enough, me and this little guy, she jerked her head towards the dog, “come here every day. How about you Roy?”

“I -uh - uh we come here often enough but Gracia and the baby are usually with us.”

Riza lifted a fair brow.

“My mom and my little brother,” Elicia added helpfully.

“Oh, that sounds nice.” She looked at her watch. “Sorry, I’m running late. It was nice to meet you both.”

She pulled on Hayate’s leash and he got up.

Roy’s head was spinning. _Will I ask her for her number or I could give her mine? Or would that be weird? Picking up girls while babysitting. God, he was out of practice._

Before he could decide what to do, Riza said, “Maybe I will see you again.”

Before he could stop himself he blurted, “I hope so!”

Riza blushed a little and turned around. She looked over her shoulder. “I’ll see you around. We’re here most mornings.”

His mouth dropped open and he blinked. Before he could say a word, she had disappeared around the corner.  

“Uncle Roy likes Riza,” Elicia sang.

“Shush, Elicia.”

“But Uncle Roy, I can be your wingman.”

Roy’s jaw dropped. “Elicia, where did you hear that?”

“Your friend, Mr. Havoc.” She frowned. “Is it a bad word?”

Roy shut his eyes. He remembered that.  _No, Havoc, it most certainly is not like riding a bike._  

He opened his eyes again. “No, sweetheart, it’s just not appropriate.”

He might want to make sure that Havoc watched his mouth when little ears were listening.

“Wingman, wingman,” she sang. “Uncle Roy needs a wingman.”

Roy rubbed his temple. “Elicia!”

_Fin_


End file.
